Endless Cycle
by Rietto
Summary: Each story is related with the others. Based on Kagamine's songs. Character used are Fanmade ,not mine though. Fifth, second part : SPICE!, Leo and Rio Setsune
1. Drowning Ourselves at the Cape

Once upon a time, in a place beyond our reach, lived a pair of twins. Their names were Rei and Rui Kagene. They could not be separated, and no one could separate them.

Not even death.

"Rei… What do you wish for?"

Rei kept on staring blankly at the sea, as he didn't know what the answer of her question. On the sea that said to be blessed by Neptune, where any wish will come true, he didn't know if he was allowed to even make that wish.

"I don't know, Rui. I truly don't know."

Rui moved closer to her twin brother. Her hand reached out to hold Rei's chained hand.

"We have all day to think about it… I'll be with you…" She whispered softly. Her face turned red as Rei squeezed her hand.

It's hard to explain Rei's feeling at that moment. In one part, he was happy to be able with Rui at the cape. Chain on his hand was the proof that he succeed on escaping his own house. But on the other hand, he was ashamed for what he had done. His father was a little over-reacted when he told him that he love his sister, and he can't let her took a random guy's hand on marriage even if he's a royalty.

On second thought, no he didn't.

Falling in love with your own sister IS a bad thing, and he deserved to be punished. Chained, and locked away in the basement, fine. Being apart from Rui, if it's for her good, then fine.

But, no one… No one can hurt Rui, not even him.

_No! Father, release him at once! He's not at fault!_

_Rui, stop it! It's my fault! I shouldn't have… I should just love you as my sister!_

_No, you shouldn't. Father, people can't control their heart!_

_Rui, don't tell me… YOU TOO?! How dare you!!!_

No one may slap her, not even him.

_Don't touch Rui!!!_

"Rui… I killed father, didn't I?"

Rui moved closer to him, and put her hand on his waist.

"You protected me… It's not your fault…"

Silence engulfed them for long time. When the sun set, Rei spoke, "I love you, Rui…"

"I love you, too, Rei."

"No… it's more than that! I love you… as a girl! Not as my big sister!"

"And so do I. For me, you are not my little brother… I may never feel that way towards you." She whispered. After few moments, she asked, "Now, tell me… Have you decided what your wish is?"

"Yes… I wish to meet you again, not as my sister, if we could be reborn."

Rui chuckled hearing that.

"We ARE twins… I have the same thought… May Neptune grant our wish…"

The sun set completely, and for some reason Rui felt uneasy. She tried to fight back the lump that had formed on her throat.

"Rei… Do you think it will ever come true?"

"We have to experience death first to find out." He answered. Rui nodded in agreement.

"How about… we experience it now, big sister?" Rei turned, and his eyes were locked at Rui's. His face was filled with caring expression, it made her blushed. She nodded, and leaned forward, making her face closer to Rei's.

And so, they kissed.

"I'll always love you… Never forget that, Rei. My heart is yours."

"I won't… I promise you that, Rui. Never forget, that whatever happens, even if the whole world becomes your enemy, I'll always protect you. "

They held each other's hands, and together they jumped from the cape. Freezing water and strong current welcomed them below, and it killed them slowly and painfully. But, until the end, they kept on holding each other's hand, and for me it proved how strong their love was to each other.

_I was happy being with you, big sister…_

--

**Wow, I'm actually the first who use this song…**


	2. Cantarella

Rui and Rei Kagene had died, but their story won't stop there. The story shall continue on their next cycle of birth. Just like a perfect circle, the cycle would never end.

But, as I said before, not even death could separate them.

Few decades after their death, the Kagene twins were reborn. They were born as Yume and Uta Kokorone, a pair of twin.

I was happy being with you, big sister…

Uta always thought of that. Memories of him being Rei somehow still remain on his heart. He remembered the wish he made on the forgotten cape.

"Neptune didn't grant our wish, Rui…" He whispered as he sighed. Yume turned slowly; her eyes were locked at Uta's surprised face. Her hands didn't stop weaving the flowers, though.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one… Forget about it…"

Yume didn't seem to remember about Rui, though. It's true that memories of past lives are not something you can obtain easily, and it was truly a miracle that Uta had it.

Will he be reborn again? He didn't know about that.

If he will, will he meet her not as his twin sister then? He didn't know that either.

He put his hand on his pocket, and found his favorite candy there. He had dipped it on poison before, and was waiting for the right time to eat it. His mind was set on that, ever since he was Rei.

I'll die, and reborn… I don't care how many cycle of birth I'll face. I will wait until comes the time when she is not my sister, and we can be together, with nothing to separate us.

To some people, blood will connects them to others, but for him it'll only separate them. Siblings cannot be a couple, for reasons that he actually didn't know. They just can't. A week before, his teacher explained that if a couple shared the same gene (too close in family tree, like siblings, mother and son, etc, I mean) then their children could be deformed.

He didn't want that, because he didn't want to make her sad.

He'll wait, but suicide was one way to speed things up, though.

All his life-as Uta of course, he tried to live his life differently. He tried to forget his love to her, and tried to love her as his sister. But, he failed miserably.

Yume was afraid of darkness, and each night she would creep to Uta's bedroom. She would then sleep on his bed, hands holding Uta's hand. When Uta awoke in the morning, the first thing he would see was Yume's face close to his. The first thing he would smell was her sweat, and somehow it attracts him like honey attracts bees.

He fell in love with her, again.

"Yume…"

"Yes, Uta?" She answered to his calling; her hands still weave the pinkish-purple flower.

"Would you like to taste my candy?" She blinked once.

"No… Thank you, though…" She scanned his face as she speaks.

"What's wrong?"

"That was the first time you wished to share your candy, even to me. That was… shocking…"

At that time, he thought that he'll die alone. Of course that wasn't a bad thing. Yume deserve, and probably will get a better man, who is not her twin brother. His existence won't change a thing.

"That would be my last, too."

She giggled hearing that. Uta gulped, and took his candy out of his pocket. He stared blankly at its glossy surface for a moment, and then placed it on top of his tongue.

Sweet taste of death…

"Hmm~ these flower nectar taste good!" her squeal surprised him. He knew that the poison reacted slowly, but he did not know what the maker meant by slowly. He must be careful not to die in front of her, as he didn't want to make her sad.

"Does it?"

"Yes! Just like your candy, Rei." She said as she stood up, and approached her shocked brother. She smiled softly as her hands reached out to hold his shoulder. She then leaned closer and whispered, "I remember, and know what you have done," before hugged him tightly.

"'Sweet Death' reacts slowly, you know that. What you don't know is…"

"It is made from… your flowers nectar…" He already knew what she would say.

"'Some plants protect itself with poison, and some are strong enough to kill humans', end quote." She mimicked their science teacher, copying what he said down to the last comma.

"Since when?"

"I remember being Rui? Hm… since the first time I slept with you, I think? I hold your hand every night, so I guess it triggered them."

"The time when we jumped from the cape, huh?" Uta sighed. That was truly unexpected. Yume smiled, her hands still locked on his waist. Uta finally gave up, and hugged her back.

"My body is so stiff… The poison must have reacted…"

"So is mine. Our time is running out in this world." She hugged him tighter as she speaks. Her hands were trembling, and she was starting to sweat.

"Yume?"

"Yes, Uta?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do. I always have."

"Who is it? Rei, or Uta that you love?"

"I could… ask you the same question."

He couldn't answer her. Using her remaining strength, she released her grip, stared deep at his eyes.

"Please… Don't ever leave me again. Kill me if you must, but please…" Tears started to form on her eyes. "I can't live without you…"

He nodded reluctantly.

"If you dare to leave me alone in our next life, I'll never forgive you. Always remember that…"

He chuckled. The poison forced the both to the ground, but they still had each other on their arms. If one saw them like that, he would think that both of them are falling asleep, as their face showed no sign of misery. And so, Uta and Yume Kokorone died, still hoping to see each other without being bound by blood.

--

**Shoo, shoo…**

**Please leave me, writer's block!**


	3. Servant of Evil

Among all of their short lives, you probably know them better as Lin and Ren Haine. Not long after Uta and Yume's death, they were reborn once more as a princess and her servant. Although no one could tell the difference of their face, they weren't siblings. Just two people who happened to born on the same day, had identical faces, and separated by social gap.

Ren was happy at that time.

He didn't know why, but once again he was gifted with memories of his past lives. Rei Kagene and Uta Kokorone were not able to be with Rui and Yume because of the thick wall called blood. Loving your own sister is an unforgivable sin, but as Ren he might never had to commit suicide again.

After all, social gap could be overcome.

He served Lin wholeheartedly, and as they grew they became closer to each other. Lin, without knowing their pasts, finally fell in love with Ren. But, she was too shy to admit it. She was afraid that Ren only nice to her because of her fortune.

"I will do anything for you, Milady," he said one day as he bowed.

Was he telling the truth? I should test him… But how?

Ah, I know…

"Then, I want you to kill Mouya Mete for me. She's been hanging around Prince Kei, and I hate to see that."

Ren's heart broke into pieces hearing those words escape her lips. He didn't mind killing people if it's to make her happy, but he misunderstood her. She hated Mouya, because Kei often missed their meetings just to be with her. Their kingdom's fate were on that meeting, and she couldn't let that one girl ruined everything. Her people had suffered enough. Ren thought that she hated Mouya because she had fallen for Kei.

But, he killed her anyway.

He returned to the palace that faithful night, his uniform was covered with blood, and so did his trusted scythe. Lin was shocked to see him like that. She never thought that he would really kill for her. Just to make her happy…

"Thank… Thank you… Ren…" she said as tears started to flow from her eyes. Ren just bowed, and answered, "I'll do anything, if it's for your sake, Lin."

Lin shook her head, and hugged her servant tightly. Ren was reluctant, but he hugged her back. Although she didn't say anything, her grip told him that she loved him, just like Rui and Yume love Rei and Uta very much. That was the happiest time on his lives.

Sadly, the happy time didn't last long.

Mouya's death angered Kei, and he refused to aid Lin's kingdom. Not only that, he also ordered all of his soldiers to destroy her kingdom, if Lin refused to surrender and face the guillotine as punishment for killing Mouya.

Lin could not let her kingdom to be destroyed, but Ren couldn't let her die, either.

"Here, I'll lend you my clothes," he said calmly as he unbuttons his uniform. "Please wear it and flee."

Lin's eyes widened in horror as Ren handed over his shirt. She was too shocked to even move, and the only word that could escape her lips was…

"S… Stop…"

Ren didn't say anything, and he then wore Lin's gown and let go of his tied hair.

"See? No one will notice." He smiled. He then proceeds to undress his mistress. Still smiling, he whispered, "We're twins, after all…"

That triggered it.

"Re… Ren! You don't have to do this... Let's go together! Please, I'm begging you!" She tried to stop him, but he slapped her instead.

"How rude. Is this how you treat your mistress?" he said, and as he threw his hat at her, "Despicable! You are not welcome here any longer! Out of my palace!"

Lin would never leave, and Ren knew it. But, he knew what will make her leave. He took his schyte and let the sharp edge touched his neck.

"It's either you leave, or I die, Ren," he said as he grinned. Lin trembled seeing that, and she left the palace reluctantly. Her eyes were flooded by tears as she ran from the palace. From the window, Ren waved his hand, as if he was saying good bye to her.

_I'll do anything for your sake, doesn't matter if you like it or not..._

He closed his eyes, and turned around. Kei was already there; his sword was pointed at Ren's neck.

"You'll pay, Daughter of Evil."

_This time, I'm glad I could love you, my dear big sister..._

--

**You all know this will come out sooner or later…**


	4. Regret Message

Lin hid on one of the darkest alley on the city. She realized that Ren's execution was about to begin, and she was wondering what was Ren thinking by replacing her. He'll just die…

In such young age, he'll have to leave the world. Then again, didn't they had experience it before? Twice, if she may add.

Ever since he was Rei, they could not be separated. That day was the first time they ever parted. They always did everything together, including die. Lin decided to watch his execution, because Ren would never leave her alone and would always beside her facing many problems. At least, she wished to see him once more.

She walked slowly to the hall. It was as silent as dead, as no one dared to speak a word. Not long after she arrived, the church bell rang.

_Dong… Dong… Dong…_

As soon as the bell ends, two gigantic men in armor could be seen. They held Ren's small chained body, as they led him to the guillotine.

_Clink… Clink..._

The sound of chains clinging echoed on the hall. Lin bit her lips, as they forced him to kneel and stuck his head on the head slot. Ren was smiling, and didn't seem to care about the large blade that will cut his slender neck. Not long after that, the color red filled her vision as the blade fell, and warm liquid splashed onto her face.

_Ah, it's time for snack..._

That was his last words.

Ren Haine was no more, and Lin knew it. She was alone in that world, for the first time in 42 years of her lives-assuming she died at the age of fourteen, always. He gave his life; he sacrificed his life to save hers.

_I want to be with him… I couldn't be with Rei… I couldn't with be Uta… and now… I couldn't be with Ren..._

Like a broken cassette, her mind kept on repeating those words.

Her feet carried her to a familiar beach. It must have been decades since she last visits this place, but it hasn't changed one bit. The beach was still as beautiful as ever. The only thing that has changed was a tomb was built on the cape.

_"Here lie the bodies of Rui and Rei Kagene."_

It was her grave. All this time, part of her was always with him in this grave. She wondered what happened to Yume and Uta's body. Were they buried together like this too?

"I could only be with him… after I die…" she whispered as tears flooded her vision. Just like at that time, the sun sets slowly and the light made the sea looked red. Red as blood, as if offering her to die on it's powerful current again.

She swallowed back the lump that formed on her throat. It was tempting.

'I wish to meet you again, not as my sister, if we could be reborn…'

Rei had said it before, and she agreed with him.

"Neptune didn't grant our wish… Do you think he'll grant it for me this time?" she whispered. The memory of Rei's answer rose from her mind.

'We have to experience death first to find out,' he said.

She just stood there in front of the grave, watching the sun until it set completely. The sea was red no more, and she fell down as she realized that he would never say that again, not even on her mind.

"Why… Why, Rei? Why don't you say it again?! Ask me!"

She screamed hysterically, eyes locked on the grave.

No one would answer her.

He would never ask her, as his wish was already granted. Lin was not related to Ren; Rei had already met Rui not as his sister. He would never ask her to die again.

"No… this isn't right… why… why did you save me?"

Her mind replayed what Rei had said, as if he was answering her.

'Never forget, that whatever happens, even if the whole world becomes your enemy, I'll always protect you.'

"Rei… Rei… I couldn't live without you… I… I… I need you…"

The daisies that grew circling the grave seemed as if they were listening, as the wind blew and made them waved.

"Dear Neptune… If you can hear me, please grant me my wish… If I could be reborn, I wished to be with him forever until the end of time…"

The wind blew again. Lin stared at the daisies, and smiled. "I'm sorry, Rei… as you said, I have to experience death first to find out…" she picked one, and kissed it's petals as if it was her beloved person's lips. "I'm sorry if I wasted your sacrifice… But… this is punishment… for leaving me alone…"

'How about… we experience it now?'

She had been waiting for her mind to replay that scene. She put his hat on top of the grave, and murmured good bye.

And then she jumped from the cape, taking the sea's offer. The sea killed her faster this time, as her head hit the pointy rocks below. That night, the sea was painted red by Lin's blood, and as if accompanying her, daisies filled the sea as wind blew fierce fully welcoming the mighty storm.

--

**Kinda crappy, but bear me, kay?**

**I hate writer's block…**

**Rei Kagane and Lin Haine, 'coz Ren doesn't say a thing in this chapt, and I only wrote the dialogue just as flashbacks. It's all Rei's words.**

**Well… except for 'Ah, it's time for snack…'**


	5. Paperplane

Years had passed since the 'Evil' tragedy happened. The kingdom was already lost in time, and their existence has become mere legend. Children sang the song of 'Daughter of Evil', believing that the same fate shall happen to those who brought misery to their lives. People who create the World War, that is.

Karin Omoine was the same.

On that world, on that time, the only thing she could do to communicate with love of her lives was through paper-planes. Ren was reborn as a prisoner, but she was no better. Her prison was her dying body.

She remembered the first time her eyes found him. It was so painful to see him like that. His small body was chained once more, and his skin was covered with dirt and wounds. His clothed was no better than rags. Despite all that, she somehow knew that he wasn't a criminal. Maybe a jewish? She sneaked out from the hospital almost every day to see him, and one day he threw a paper-plane that landed smoothly on her hands. She unfolded it, and found his writing.

_'It's so nice to see you again. I'm fine here. They don't pick on me much, so don't worry. Everything that happens here is monitored by the guards, so I did what I did yesterday. Wake up, do chores, eat, do more chores, and sleep. How about you? What happened in the outside world? Please tell me about it. I'll be waiting for you, always. __I hope we can be friends. Love, Rein.'_

He knew she's been watching him all this time. Her fair skin couldn't hide her blush, and despite the urge to cry, she smiled at him. What should I do? The guards are watching... I couldn't let him get into trouble…

"I'll be back!" she said, as she waved her hands. She returned not long after that, a paper-plane on her hand. She threw it back at him, and he caught it with ease, despite the chain that bound his hands together.

"See you tomorrow, Rein!!"

See you tomorrow… Those words had kept her alive these past few months. She had sent many replies and received many too. She had encouraged him to live, as the war will surely come to an end. That goes for her, too. When the war ends, he would surely be free, and she could be with him until the end of time.

She smiled as she ran. Her eyes felt hot as tears started to form.

_No, Karin… Don't cry… You've promised…_

"Ah… You come!" He said with glowing eyes. He ran towards the fence, chained hands up as he waited for her reply.

She gulped. Her hand was shivering.

_Come on, Karin... Throw it... It's for his sake..._

And so, she did. The last paper-plane she would throw to the other side of the fence. Should I go? Should I leave him now? My eyes felt weird… Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…

She turned around, didn't bother to wait for his paper-plane. Her eyes caught a glimpse of his confused face as she turned. He had read her reply.

_'The war will end soon. I heard that the leaders of countries will talk about peace treaty or things like that. I'm so happy for you. You'll be free soon. Isn't that great? I'm sorry I can't be with you when that happens. I need to go to a place far-far away. This is my last message. Please, don't be sad. We'll always be friends, until the end of time."_

He didn't look happy at all. The matter of his freedom was second compared to not able to see her again.

"He... Hey! What do you mean? You're leaving?" he asked. His voice was different, like he was trying to hold back a cry.

She nodded. Her heart ached, but was it because of his voice or her disease, she had no idea.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't-"he stopped suddenly, realizing that he actually had no right to order her around. Both of his hands were on his chest. He was in disgrace, and he knew it. After few moments, he said,"I've kept all of your letters dearly…"

"You said… you're my friend… and I'm glad you said that… Without it… I wouldn't survive… I… I… I'll always wait for your reply…" he threw his paper-plane to the other side of the fence, "I don't mind … I don't mind if it takes years…" His voice tremble, and so did her body.

She picked the paper-plane, and ran. Tears flooded her vision.

_But, Rein… _

_There is no cure, Rein… I'll die…_

"I'll always wait for you!"

She stopped halfway, his voice echoed in her mind. His face appeared on her mind, crying hysterically.

She opened the paper-plane, and read the letter.

_'I'm so glad you came. I don't know what to write to you, because I have so many things to talk about. But, this time I just wanted you to know that I meant what I write to you for the first time. I love you. Even though I don't know your name, your letters have given me strength to live. Maybe, I don't have much time left here in this camp anymore. I wish to know your name, but my greatest desire is to know your feeling towards me. I'll be waiting for your reply, always. Love, Rein.'_

She burst into tears as she read it. The stress from it failed her weak body, and she fell down. She felt numb, she didn't felt anything. Everything went dark, and silent. It was so peaceful, and yet so painful.

In reality, someone found her unmoving body and rushed her to the hospital. Medicines and machines managed to keep her alive, although not for long. Her father was the last person who saw her alive. Her hand was holding the paper-plane Rein had gave her. She didn't know that the same day she died of her disease, Rein also died. He was thrown to the gas-chamber, punishment for murderer, by her father, who thought that it was his fault that Karin died.

The two of them never for once touched each other. The two of them didn't have any memories of their past lives either. The world banned them to be together, but time will still flow. Next time, surely, the can be together until the end of time.

--

**Paper-plane, because I read too much Prisoner fic.**

**Is there any meds for writer's block?!**


	6. Spring powered Lullaby

They say, people will hear what they want to hear most when they are dying. This is true. Rein heard his beloved person's voice on the day he died.

_Teach me the words like always_

_And I will make it into song_

_What did you obtain in your imagination?_

_The one and only song of truth_

_Lulila lulila this singing voice_

_To whom will it reach?_

_I obtained the key called words_

_And opened the gates to the unknown_

The singing voice appeared suddenly in his cell. It was always silent as dead there, so the voice startled him. He tried to crawl, as the chains that bounded his legs prevent him to stand. He recognized the voice, and he wished to find the person who sings it.

_It's..._

_Who?_

_I don't know her name... She hasn't reply the letter yet..._

_..._

The face of the girl holding a paper-plane appeared on his mind. It brought comfort to him, even if it's just a little. At least he could still see her there in his mind, where she would surely stay.

_My beloved..._

_Why did you leave? I don't understand..._

"Sinful boy, you will be here forever for what you have done. Never to be free again, for all eternity." The grim voice told him that long ago, he knew that. He had forgotten what he had done in the past, but, what had he done to her?

_Had I... hurt 'her'? _

_'I'm sorry...' _

_Why did she say that? She wasn't at fault for anything..._

_'I'll always wait for you!!' _

_Ah... Did I cry? Was that why? _

_I need to write her a letter, or she'll worry more about me... If I throw it out of window, I'm sure the wind will bring it to the other side... And surely, she'll find it when she comes..._

_Yes, I need to do that... I must not make her worry..._

_'I took the toy that I've always wanted,_

_I carried with my hands_

_and throw it out of window',_

He hummed the song as he writes. It was a short message, and probably would never reach her, since the chance of 'her' coming back was slim. Even if the wind was kind and brought it to the other side, it would also make it fly somewhere far-far away, beyond his reach.

The wind would never do things as the disgraced boy wished it to be. Nothing in this world 's been decided since he was born, it seems. But, he didn't care a bit. Even if it's just an imagination, the thought of her finding it would he cherished for life.

Done! Now, if I could just... slip it through the bars...

"MURDERER!!!", he was about to stand when someone opened his cell. It was the head of the camp, and he brought company. One of the guards took his letter, and handed it to the chief.

"NO!! Don't!!! Don't take it away!!!" he screamed as hard as he could. A guard held him tightly, so he could not reach it.

_It's for her! It's my last paper! Don't take it! I need to tell her not to worry!_

"You don't need it anymore! She's dead!!! And it's all because of you!"

_Dead?_

_She..._

_Is no longer... there... in that world?_

_She won't... come here... again?_

_Because of... me?_

_No... _

_NO!!! It can't be! Lies!!! It must be lies!!! She's still alive, she must be!!! Lies!!! LIES!!!_

He snapped, and the rage made him strong. Despite the chains that bound him, he managed to give few blows to the chief. He didn't remember much about it, as his body took control of his mind. Why did he dare to do that, he didn't know. What he know was someone hit his head hard, and he lost consciousness afterwards.

--

_You human who'll never be satisfied_

_What did you wish and what did you obtain?_

_If you're tired then…_

_Just go to sleep_

_--_

_Where...?_

_Dark... __Colder than my cell... Is this place... even existed?_

_'She's dead! And it's all because of you!'_

His head felt like it was splitting. Pain, not because of the hit, but because of the flowing memories. He saw all his life in a flash. The day when he was taken to the camp, the day when he first saw the paper-plane girl, the day when he first send his message, and many more painful memories. He remembered that the only thing that made him survive was her. She's his friend. Imagine, she, a girl who belonged in different world as he was, agreed to be his friend!

But...

She's dead. The girl is dead. The girl that was his only friend is dead.

He had difficulties breathing as he started to cry.

He didn't realize the purple mist that started to fill his lungs. The killing gas's reaction was covered by his cry, and he just realized its presence when he coughed out blood, and closed his eyes for the last time.

_Lulila lulila this lullaby_

_Will it ever heal your heart?_

_You carry a sin called greed with you_

_But now, you're just in a dream_

_This song... continuance? _

_This voice... _

_How... how can I hear it? She's dead, right? _

Even if he continued to question the song he heard, he could not deny it. The song was so comforting, and it was almost as if the singer herself was trying to communicate to him. As if she was trying to explain his situation, and as if she was trying to tell him that she was near.

_A... dream?_

A dream or not, it doesn't matter. For him, to hear the familiar voice sings was a blessing. He didn't want to wake up if it's a dream, and he didn't mind admitting that he was insane if it's not. Being insane at that time, in that condition was not a surprising thing. His stiff body relaxed as the song got clearer and clearer.

_Lulila lulila this singing voice_

_Is a spring powered lullaby_

_If you don't wind me_

_Then I'll just stop_

_No... Please don't stop..._

_Don't leave me again... I'll do anything... Please..._

_Rui..._

He swore he could hear someone giggled, in no mocking manner. His hand was shaking, because it was too weak to reach out to the voice. He didn't realize the fact that he somehow called her with the name he shouldn't had known. He got panic when the voice stopped singing, but he calmed down as soon as something warm touched his freezing hand.

'In this world, my name is Karin,' he felt her soft lips on his hand as she said it.

God was kind. He got what he wanted. But, he knew that the blessing would not last forever. Just until he left the living world, and hell will welcome him again. Just like Cinderella that only has short time until the magic ends at midnight.

'Now, my dearest Rein... Rest in peace... I'll never leave you again. I'll sing all night until you awake...'

The last blessing he got at that time was a good night sleep, accompanied by the pretiest angel there was. Time passed slowly, as if her song was a magic that could stop time. Her song absorbed all of his pain, thus despite the urge to stay awake forever, he fell asleep at the end of the song.

_The memories like blossoming flower_

_And the traumas like muddy water_

_Are constantly spinning and melting_

_All of them inside of me_

--

**Prisoner, and Spring-powered Lullaby. Minor on the prisoner, though.**

**I'm currently addicted to Spring-powered Lullaby (1). This is the first verse, Rin sings it. If you find Re-Birthday implied, I put the title in too. Re-Birthday original title was Zenmai Shikake no Komori Uta (3), or Spring-powered Lullaby. They were made by AkunoP, and Rin's is said to be related to Aku no Series due to Lulila Lulila. **

**I centered the english lyric.**

**R&R. **


	7. Proof of Life

Every parent in this world worries about their children. A scientist long time ago felt the same towards his fragile daughter. Rio's body was as fragile as glass, and it prevent her from playing outside with other kids. She spent most of her time studying her father's paperwork, thus making her one of the smartest girl in history.

Maybe Rio Setsune's name is not popular in your ears, but she managed to create a robot with so much resemblance to human when she was just 12 years old. Leo was not perfect, but he was enough to keep her company.

The reason why she made Leo was because she knew that her time was coming. She knew she won't even reach fifteen, and her condition made her unknown in her hometown. Rio was afraid if her life was meaningless. Before her life ends, she wished to create something that would tell the world that she's alive.

A proof of her existence.

But, that proof needs to be perfect. And so, she spent day and night perfecting him. Each and every upgrade made him more like human. Artificial organs, artificial skin, nothing could tell that he was a robot. He breathes, eats, and sleeps. He was perfect according to her father. But, he wasn't according to her. One thing was still missing.

He was 'heartless'. But, if artificial organs can be made, why not feelings?

And so, she made it.

It took a year, but it was perfect. Not even her father could find a flaw in it. She was only 13 when Leo was completed.

Ah... it's snowing...

Rio hated winter. It's always so cold, and made her body weak. But, she liked that year's winter. How could she not? Leo was there with her. He was there with her always and never left her side. No one would have guessed that their relationship was as a creator and her creation. They were best friends.

_I'm getting weaker and weaker... Can I survive this year? Can I see flowers blooming again in spring?_

_No... I must can... I haven't left anything for Leo..._

"Leo, are you okay? Is there a malfunction?"

Leo stared at her, unable to answer her question. He had scanned his system, and nothing was wrong. Everything was in order, as expected from Rio's creation. But, there was a weird sensation deep on his chest, like a wire has been disconnected thus resulting in slight pain.

"No... I'm fine, Rio-sama. It's you that I'm worried about. You look pale. Are you... sick?" he finally asked as he shook his head.

Rio didn't answer. She kept on walking on the white road to her father's lab. A weird smile was formed on her lips. The truth was, she couldn't hear a thing anymore. She couldn't hear his answer. She couldn't hear his question. Leo kept walking beside her with worried expression.

_So... peaceful... Soundless world... _

_But... it's such a lonely world... I want to fill it with voice... Leo's laughter will be nice…_

Rio turned around, and found Leo behind her. She grinned, "Why are you frowning? It's your first time seeing snow, right? Be happy, will you?"

"Rio-sama... We should hurry to the lab. This cold is not good for your..."

"Please... Be happy for me?" she said before Leo finished his sentence. Her eyes felt hot, as if her tears were boiling. "Just for this time?"

What else could he do? He had no choice but to nod and put on his best smile.

"Snow is... so beautiful... right?" she smiled, and tears started to form on her eyes. She saw him, still smiling, nodded. She knew it was fake. He couldn't smile. Since she first uploaded her 'Kokoro' program, the only thing he could convey was his worry about her condition. Sadness, worry, patient, and many more painful feeling.

Not one bit of happiness.

_"Rio-sama!"_

_See, one minute hasn't even passed, and you already stopped smiling…_

_But, it's my fault for falling down suddenly, huh? You must be worried sick…_

Her vision started to blur. She somehow knew that her eyes would not show her the wonders of world after this. And the last thing she would see was Leo's worried expression.

"Rio-sama… Please, hang on…" he said as he raised her small body. Rio's eyes were dull, they had lost their light.

"Please… Be happy for me…" she said, before she lost her sight. Everything turned dark, and silent. She was sure that she was dead.

_Being dead… is painful… Just an existence, without role in this world… A silent… dark world…_

_Painful… lonely… _

_Someone…_

_'Don't leave__...'_

_What was… that voice?_

_ Leo?_

She could feel his hand on hers. Even though she couldn't hear anything, somehow she could understand just by feeling the warmth of his touch.

_'Hey... Don't go... Don't go to a place where I can't reach you... I'll smile... I'll laugh... I'll do anything...'_

She couldn't help but to giggle. He must be smiling right now, with water flooding his eyes.

_I'm alive… But, I'll be dead soon…_

_Leo is my proof of life, so it's okay if I die right?_

The warmth engulfed her body as Leo hugged her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

_I don't want to die… I want to be with Leo…_

_I want to teach you happiness… I… I want to be happy with Leo…_

_Nee, I am allowed to be happy with you right? A year is not enough… I want to live forever with you…_

Leo hugged her tighter. Rio raised her hands and hugged him back, tears started to flow from her eyes. She knew she was imagining things. His touch was warm, just like the wind at the end of spring which she loved so much. For her, it was as if he was saying, "I love you…"

_My imagination only… it must be it…_

_Nee… Don't cry. You've promised, right? You'll be happy in this world. I don't want to see you sad; I want to see you smile. That's why I gave you 'Kokoro'. Please smile for me…_

_Don't worry. I'm fine. I can't feel anything anymore. It's not painful at all. I'm not lonely, either. See? You're here with me. _

_I'm fine… Really…_

_Why are you still crying? _

_Are you… feeling lonely? Don't be. Our hearts are connected right? If not, how can I understand you? You are never alone. I'll always be with you. I'll always there inside you._

_Hihi… It's weird huh?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I'm getting… sleepy… I need to sleep for a while… _

_Leo… Thank you… for everything…_

_--_

**Hmm…**

**Proof of Life and Kokoro…**

**But, Leo didn't crash… He instead became some sort of Rio's guardian… Until, Rio died…**

**She's blind, and deaf. Hard to write her POV when she's like that.**

***shrug***

**Well, you can guess what next is right? **

**R&R**


	8. SPICE!

A cliff where daisies bloom...

That place was perfect for calming one's mind, or just to forget about everything. A boy can always be seen there. His creator's death was the thing he would want to forget. Rio wasn't a mother for Leo. It was weird, but she was more to a friend to him.

She was...

His everything.

The boy sighed. His eyes were locked in the grave in front of him. Leo couldn't stand being with Dr. Setsune. He, who thought of Leo as his own boy, tried hard to make him happy. He abandoned his work just to be with him. Leo couldn't stand the special treatment. Deep in his metallic heart, he wished to be blamed for her death.

Why was it? Was it because he was not able to bring him to her father in time? Yes… maybe that's why…

_"It's not your fault..."_

Leo was sick of those words.

_'Here lie the bodies of Rei and Rui Kagene'_

_Who are these two? Why do I feel so nostalgic?_

After he left the house, his feet carried him to the cliff where he was resided. No, he had never been there before. He didn't think that his Rio-sama had inputted data about this place either. But, he knew. He knew the path that led to a small old house he now called home. He knew the location of every room in the house, even the hidden attic there. Leo never thought much about it.

He seeks comfort, peace, and quiet, and the cliff was a perfect place for it.

It was comforting to just stand there and watch the sun set. In his mind, appeared a lot of scenes. Unknown scenes from different time, it seemed. He wondered why those scenes appeared. Did Rio-sama upload those in the past?

All of them, he realized, was all filled with a very familiar smile.

Familiar tears...

Leo's eyes felt weird. He was unable to cry, as he promised Rio he wouldn't, but the rain that started to fall down had wet his cheeks.

--

'Leo… Where are you?'

'Please come back.'

'I need you… Don't leave me alone… please…'

It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Leo stared at the ceiling of the small house he currently lived in. The house he got for free since no one dared to live in there. Of course, since a murder happened there years ago.

Rui and Rei, he thanked those two for the house.

'Are you okay in there? Who are you with?'

Leo chuckled, laughing at the messages he kept on getting from that girl. He closed his eyes, reading all those e-mails. He could imagine her crying in his lab, but Leo didn't care a bit. No, it's not that he didn't care. He didn't want to. Because, that girl would only reminds him of Rio.

'I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon.'

Leo didn't like being a robot.

He could not forget the thing he wished to forget. He couldn't die either. Rio made him, and he didn't want to destroy the only connection he had left with her. His existence was her proof of life. And Rio, as he never questioned it, lived inside him.

Why can't that man think like him? Why must he create another robot?

"Che..."

Leo hated him. Leo hated the new robot he created, because, that robot girl looked so much like Rio, and Leo hated him more because he called her Rio too.

But, that girl was not Rio. No, she was clearly not. She was cold, unlike Rio who was warm. And more to it, as she said before, Rio lived within him. Even if it's not logical, Rio would never say lies to him. He believed it with all his 'heart'.

'Leo… please come back… I miss you… I want… to see you…'

'I'm lonely…'

Leo sighed once more.

'Rio, Master is there with you, right? Why are you lonely then?'

She didn't reply.

That was the last time the robot-girl contacted him.

--

Day after day passed quickly.

Each and every day that had passed were not kept on track by Leo. He did not know how long had passed since he left the house. His activity besides fulfilling his needs was only one. Leans to the tomb stone, while staring blankly at the horizon. By doing that, he was able to think about everything. He wondered about the pair that was buried there, mostly.

He felt as if he knew them.

Sometimes, he swore he could see and hear them, talking inside his head. 'Maybe Rio knew them', he thought. 'Maybe she inputted data about them in my database…'

_'I'll always love you, never forget that…'_

_'No! Stop it, Father! Don't hurt him!'_

_'Will it ever come true?'_

A girl's voice was trapped inside his head. Leo wondered why he felt like he had heard that words before. No, it was surely not Rio's words, as her father never hurt him. And he was sure that Rio never said things like 'I love you' to him…

And what was it? What was the owner of the voice wished to come true?

He wished he could find it, the owner of the voice. He had a suspicion that the voice belonged to either Rui or Rei, whichever of them who was female, but he had no prove of that. When that suspicion arises, he could only sigh, and closed his eyes. He would then imagine that beside him were the Kagene twins and talk to them as if they were still alive.

"I don't understand what love is… I don't think I would…"

"And so… I can't understand what you always said… I'm sorry…"

He wondered why he even bothered. It was easy for him to block the voice out of his head, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to. He enjoyed the tingly feelings he felt when that voice appeared. It was…

Painful…

A calming pain… Just what he wanted to feel.

_Step, step, step…_

Leo's closed eyes fluttered as he heard the new sound. Faint footsteps…

A figure was approaching him, he could see that. He didn't recognize the figure at all, though. He/she was warped in dark cloak. Leo's eyes were locked at the figure.

_Step, step, step, step… _

As it's getting closer, his eyes widened a bit. He recognized the cloaked person. It was his Creator. The same face and expression like when she was dying! Pale skin… a slight frown… dull eyes…

No… It's not my Creator…

It's Rio…

_Step…_

She stopped. She towered over Leo who was sitting in the ground. Leo didn't like her at all. He hated her. He didn't want to see her face, specially. He still could not forgive that man who made her as if she was his Rio-sama's replacement.

Silence engulfed them both for quite a while. Neither of them was willing to move.

_Tch…_

"Why are you…"

Leo didn't finish his sentence. He was too shocked for that. The robot girl in front of him fell down as he said those words. That day, the villagers wondered if in the house near the cliff where he lived another murder had happened, because they could hear a very heart-breaking scream. The kind of scream that was filled with fear and regret, just like in the story that they knew by heart.

--

**WOW!**

**Cliff-hanger!**

**D8**

**I know it's minor, but I make this based on SPICE! If any of you wished for SV, don't worry, coz I'll use it later.**

**R&R.**


End file.
